rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Judas X Kaede in a room
The RP all began when two people decide to lock there characters in a indestructible bathroom Judas:-_-.....the door won't open Kaede: That isn't good... Why are we both stuck in a single bathroom? *confuse, sitting on the tub part of the toilet* Judas: Normally i would use my powers to break the door like a toothpick but this room is inoculated.... and for some reason there's food and water here.....? I'm gona kill him when i get out -_- Kaede:*blushes a tiny bit* hm.... *sighs* So, what now? Judas:We can talk to past the time, there's no one here but us...*light bulb* no one here but us Kaede:*confuse*? Judas: Tell me everything your parent don't want you to do Kaede: Erm, They don't want me to have a boyfriend, they din't want me to fly, or have an ex gear, they don't want me alone with a boy, they don't want me to do a lot of things... um... *thinking* Judas: I think the heaters busted. i hope i doesn't get "cold" in this room. Especially sens we don't have any blankets. If it is "cold" then we'll have to get close Kaede:*blushes a little* U-Um... Judas:Are you feeling cold? Kaede: A-A little bit... *blushing a little* Judas: then let me warm you up *Puts his arms around Kaede and wrap his tail around her* feel better Kaede:*blushing, hugging Judas* B-Better. Judas:Kaese you're so soft *Ruds his cheeks against hers* It's nice just the two of us Kaede:*blushes, but smiles a little as she hugs him* Judas:*gets closer to Kaede pressing his chest against her breast* We might be here for a while Kaede:*blushes, looking at him* Y-Yea... Judas:A long...*closes his eyes* time *does for a long kiss* Kaede:*blushes, closing her eyees as she lean into the kiss* Judas: If we do have to sleep i might a well make it a little comfortable *Take of his hoody and pants and layed it in the tub* I know it's not much *returns to hugging Kaede* So what do you think Kaede: It is nice *she smiles* It should be comfortable enough. Judas:*still hugging Kaede* This is almost fur to fur contact *blush* Its a good thing we are together under these circumstances Kaede:*blushes, smiling at him* Y-Yea. judas: You're so soft *rubs his body against Kaede* and warm~ Kaede:*blushes at him rubing against hem* Judas:Oo does that feel good? If not you can tell me to stop any time *rubs his cheeks against her cheeks* Kaede:*she blushes* I-It does f-feel good. Judas: I loved it when you claimed me *starts kissing her neck* Kaede:*blushes, gasping a little.* Judas: It was enchanting *licks her cheeks* Kaede:*she blushes, smiling a little* Judas:Will you claim me again? *gets closer rubbing his chest against Kaede breast* Kaede:*she blushes* M-mmm~ *gasping a little* Judas:I'm yours*Kissing down her neck* Kaede:*blushes* and I-I'm yours~ Judas: So you trust me that much?*move his hand to Kaede's big breasts* Kaede:*blushes bright red, nodding* Judas:*removes his hands* When we're older and if you still feel the same way lets get married. Some thing are worth the wait. Kaede:*blushing, smiling* R-Right Judas:I'm so happy you have so much faith in me*tears run down from his eyes*thank you *Kissing Kaede over and over again* Kaede:*blushes a little, return the kisses* Your welcome, Judas. *she smiles sweetly* Judas: What happens here is our little secret don't tell Juniper Kaede:*Blushes, nodding*O-Okay. Judas:Lets see what kind of food they packed for us Kaede:Right. *She smiles* Judas: wow they packed a Microwave . What did you find? Kaede: Hot pockets... Meats... Bread...Um... A Fridge, which holds milk, eggs, more meat, soda, ice water... Then there is canned foods. as well as many sweets... Judas:What do you want to try first? Kaede: Mmm... *looking*Let's see if the hot pockets get cook up. Judas: Ok *plugs in the Microwave* Kaede:*Has the hot pockets.* Judas: *Opens the microwave door* Kaede:*Carefully takes it, nodding* Judas:*eats some of his hot pockets* want a bite ? Kaede:*Blushes, but nodded* Judas: ok *holds out hot pocket* Kaede:*blushes as she takes a bite of his hot pocket Judas:*kisses Kaede on the lips* Kaede:*return the kiss, blushing* Judas:*puts his arms around Kaede, Kiss some more* Kaede:*wrap her arms around his neck gently, returning the kisses* Judas:Can't wait until We're older *kissing kaede* Kaede: Agree *return the kiss* Judas:*smells Kaede's hair* Kaede:*blushes a little, smiling* Judas:This is the first time we get to sleep together Kaede: Y-Yea *smiles* Judas:*nuzzel Kaede* I'm looking forward to it Kaede: Y-Yea *smiles* Judas:Actually i feel a bit sleepy how about you? Kaede: I'm tired as well. *she smiles a little* Judas:*Lays down in the tub* would you care to join me ^_^ Kaede:*nods as she lay down with him* Judas:*starts to feel Kaede's tail* so soft Kaede:*blushes, smiles* Judas: and warm*rubbing his cheek against Kaede's tail while rubbing his tail against her* Kaede:*blushes, nuzzles his tail* Judas: what do you think of my tail?* nuzzles Kaede's tail* Kaede:*blushes a little*It's fluffy. Judas:Glad you like my Tail ^_^ Kaede:*smiles* Judas:*Pushes his body closer to Kaede*Soft~ Kaede:*Blushes a little, but smiles* Judas:*Starts to fall asleep in Kaede's loving embrace*^_^ Kaede:*Smiles, nuzzling Judas as she falls asleep.* Category:Eichi Category:Role Play Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Romance Category:Straight Couples Category:Onup147